


The Bikini Problem

by Ijustwanttoreadfanfics



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics/pseuds/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alec Hardy wants in his life is peace. He craves the dullness. It would make his life so much simpler. But now he has a new problem that has arisen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't avoid this any longer.

He wasn't sure when Miller called him out to the beach what exactly was going on. His breath has done an sharp inhale as flashes came back to him of a little boy that brought this town to serious mourning. It wasn't until a resounding “Oh, just get down here you sod” that the breath had swooshed out of him, like a relief. So with a tug of his fraying coat, Hardy trudged his way to the cliffy side. 

The day was ordinary, sort of like most of them lately. Ever since his surgery a couple of months ago and deciding to move back to Broadchurch, it was as if the peace in life was creeping slowly up on his pacing heart. Yet, the dullness that also accompanied it was refreshing. Maybe this is what he really needed. He knows that people thought of him as a grumpy bastard, except Miller. Well...no. Still since putting his Sandbrook case to rest, Hardy could finally follow too. Between restoring his relationship with Daisy, admitting he considered Ellie more of a friend than just a tolerable person, and keeping his doctors orders in line, he couldn't take on anymore excitement. So, yes, dullness was glorious. 

Somehow, since it was summer season, the beach was crowded. It's unusual considering no one in this small town really flocks to the cliffy side. The past week though seemed to attract double the normal persons (which is not saying much) and that in itself has left him bewildered. So it couldn't have possibly have been his fault when scanning the terrain for his partner, he ends up managing to find his body (more his face) being saved by some cushioning material. 

For all his observing skills, his didn't see this coming. 

“Oi, watch it mate!” A feminine voice rang.

Shaking his head and lifting himself onto his knees, does he realize then the gravity of the pertinent dilemma. 

The feminine voice did in fact belong to a female. A female that was wearing little next to nothing. A aqua blue bikini with little seashells covering where a certain part of the chest area is usually...found adorned her body. 

He froze for a few moments.

“Eck. Sorry about that.”

She sat up on her towel, pulling her goldenly tan legs a little closer to her chest before crossing them. His gaze followed their line of vision. He shook his head again. 

How in the world does someone get that smoothly bronzed?

“I have to say, that's not the most usual way a bloke tries to see my tits.”

Hardy found himself choking unexpectedly. “No! That's not-I mean clearly I had tripped.” He was sure his face was reddening very obviously. 

She smirked and he found himself staring at her. The woman was very gorgeous. Blonde hair swept over her neck and these startling golden eyes that held mirth. Her smile was enhanced by white teeth indenting rosy lips. His eyes quickly assessed the aforementioned area, trying his best not to look suspicious. It was suddenly too hot on the sodding beach. 

The woman spoke again, a little lower. “That's what they all say.”

“Except I do.”

“Possibly. Of course, such a shame that I believe you.”

“Excuse me?” Hardy croaked. This was not happening.

She rubbed her neck, holding his gaze. “Things would have gone a different way, perhaps.” 

It took him a second to realize she was flirting. With him. Alec. That thought alone had him flustered.

After Tess with the whole divorce and the embarrassment of his proposition of Becca Fisher, this certainly went above and over Hardy's head. He has stopped trying with women. He didn't have time. He was busy trying to find a truce within himself. And even though his health was vastly improving, it did not mean he was free to be careless. Not that getting involved with someone would be, it just would not help the position he was in. This woman may be beautiful but he could not let himself get distracted. 

He stood, brushing his suit clad knees of sand. Away from her towel though as to avoid further upsetting. Hardy would not gaze at her. A job was waiting for him. “Don't worry, Miss. Aye just be going now.” 

Her face peeped up at him through big eyelashes. He was pretty sure his heart was the same speed, but he didn't feel it that way.

Without a word, she did a motion of slithering down the towel until her body was once again stretched out for all to see. What a curvaceous frame it was. It was hard for it not to grab his attention. The bends and dips of her torso, legs along with the dips of the...breasts. She probably got mens attention all the time. No wonder she thought he was being a perv. 

“If you must. Maybe we can do this again sometime.” She grinned, putting her sunglasses that had got knocked off at some point back on. “Or not.”

Now he definitely withheld himself from choking again. Yup, time to go. 

As he walked away, he turned around for one last assessment for future profiling (or so he told himself). The aqua blue bikini of hers seemed to flash it's sign. Hardy thought of it as a warning sign. To stay away from distractions. Unfortunately, that's not what his blood was saying and his trousers were suddenly unfitting. A giggle arouse from behind him when he continued down the path to find Miller.

 

“About time you showed up,” Miller mused, her shoulders angled away towards a sight. The orange jacket of hers was blazing in his face so noticeably. 

“Ugh.” 

“Always in the mood, you are.”

Hardy strode up next to her to survey the situation. “What is the problem, Miller?” He barked.

“Whoa, someone has a stick up their arse.” 

“Miller.”

She implored him questioningly. He was not in the mood to give the reason his face was randomly red away. 

“Right, well these two ponces seemed to think it'd be fit to...”

He just listened to this anti-climatic, drab issue. He so badly did not want it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un beta'd. If anyone wishes to be a beta let me know since I haven't a clue

“I'm going to stay with mom this weekend, Da.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry, maybe some other time.” click

As soon as the receiver cut off, he was lacing his trainers up. He needed to go for a run. 

It was a calming day out. The weather wasn't rainy or too hot so the beach sounded like a good beginning. He started slowly to get his heart pumping. The doctor said to not overdue it but to try to incorporate more exercise in. When he doesn't have to go into the station or has had a particularly rough day then he will indulge himself with a brisk run. Lately, he has been working towards being able to go for longer and faster periods of time. Today he was hoping to make his mark. 

He was running for about 20 minutes down the sandy water line. Sweat clung to his back and some streaming down his forehead. He tried his best to clear his head. Yet, thoughts kept creeping up on him. 

Daisy said she could not stay with him this coming weekend. The last time he had seen her was a few months ago. She was suppose to come stay with him for at least a weekend once a month. Something always comes up with his daughter though. School dance, major exam, friends party, etc. When he called telling her he'll be leaving in an hour to pick her up from the station, a hesitant pause followed. This time there was not even an explanation to her sudden decision of not coming. 

Hardy wished he would fight for it. Except his baby girl isn't a baby anymore, hasn't been for a while. If he did decide to fight and assert parental control over her- it would only push her away. Which is not a possibility, he will not even consider it. He needs to maintain a semblance of family even if it means backing off for a little bit. 

But of course his heart was aching with sadness. 

Alec turned the corner, sand kicking up into his shoes. A clear head would get him farther. 

He had about a mile or so to go. By now he was completely dripping with sweat. A nice cold shower would be just what he needed. 

“Hi!” 

He made a startled shake and almost lost his footing as looked at the intruder running besides him. 

It was the woman from the beach yesterday. 

She laughed. “Oh, hope that doesn't become a habit everytime you see me.” 

She continued to keep up with his flustered self. A quick glance over told him she was doing a daily jog also. He was almost surprised to see her completely clothed in gray sweats and hoodie. 

Even like this did she seem fit. 

“No habit. You just catch me off guard.” He tried his best to keep looking ahead. No need to indulge in conversation when it was supposed to be his time to think. He did blush a little pink when he realized what he said. “Only because you keep managing to find your way in front of me.” There is a small chance he probably saved himself. 

She didn't say anything, just let out a 'hmph'. He was expecting a snarky response for sure. 

They jogged around the next cliff in silence. It was actually nice to have someone keeping up with him and it give him a comforting feeling. 

“I'm Hannah, by the way,” she smiled out of the corner of her mouth, head still straight ahead. 

She sounded like a Hannah. 

“DI Hardy,” he grunted. 

She contemplated his name, rolling it about in her mouth. “DI Hardy...DI Hardy...hmm...what a name.”

When he didn't respond for a bit, she took up asking again. “So what is your real name?”

“That is my name.”

“No name starts with Detective inspector, DI.” 

He grumbled. “Alec.” 

She nodded in satisfaction. “I knew it.”

A gush of wind rushed at them. Her body moved ahead of his. “Knew what?” Did she know about him? 

“That you had an actual name.”

He laughed. “Even if under unfortunate circumstances.” He was not staring at her arse. She was blocking his view again. Alec wanted to say it was irritating. His eyes averted themselves upwards or sideways. 

She slowed to be at his pace again. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, swishing behind her head. He couldn't lie that he was intrigued. He was a DI after all. But he told himself no distractions before and yet distraction has made it's way into his free time. Certainly it wasn't a coincidence. 

“I like it. I don't meet many people with that name. It suits you.” 

“Hmph. I'd say the same about you, Hannah...”

“Baxter.”

“Fits.” 

She bumped his side with her shoulder. Since she was shorter than him, it ended up a little into his ribs. It didn't hurt. The exact opposite in fact. The idea of touching, even as innocent as this, was making his heart pump. Maybe he should engage in finding out more. 

“So what brings you here, Ms. Baxter?”

“I like jogging. Keeps the mind clear.”

She wasn't wrong. It was the reason he went himself. Amazing how he was just thinking the same thing a few minutes earlier. Suddenly, an image of himself and her running, laughing, sprung into his mind. Hardy shook his head in hopes of clearing the fog. The need to quite literally clear his head dazed him. “I meant in Broadchurch.”

She made a scrunched look, engrossed in speculation of his simple question. He would be totally lying to himself if he said he was not completely curious. Tourist season was never really a season in the first place. His thoughts were that if someone came here, it was to visit family or they were trying to hide- to forget. Which one of the two was she?

The longer it took with her answer, the further he regretted asking. “You don't have to answer if ye don't want to.” 

A relaxed expression came over her eyes, and she said, “No, I just came to take a break from my...job. Things have been hectic at home and work.” He rationalized that there was a 'to be continued' in her tone. Like she wanted to say more but stopped herself from shedding any light on her personal story. He could respect that. Notice of her having the second reason of being here did not escape his attention. 

“How did you find this town?”

She shrugged, flipping her hair that was whipping in her eyes, away. “Recommendation from a clie- a friend.” 

“Huh.” Silence overtook them and they jogged a few minutes not talking.They were almost near the end of the shoreline. Green grass made it's way into his view. A slowed pace enveloped them as it drew nearer. Time to turn back. 

He was about to suggest turning around when he noticed her unzipping her hoodie. “Err...what are ye doing?” The hand was squeezed in a fist, settled on the back of his head, scratching. 

A smirk appeared. “Going for a swim.” Sweats and shoes came off. “After that run, need to cool down.” Hoodie was off. There she stood in a bikini. This one was red with white polka dots. The top tied into a halter that pushed her...er...area into a nice ample display. 

He had to get out of here. 

“Um. Have fun with that.” His face felt like it was going to burn off. He was positive red was a new permanent color on him. Who wore bikinis under running wear anyway? Apparently a one Miss Hannah Baxter did. 

She sauntered (yes, sauntered) towards him, a gentle toothy smile and with tongue licking her bottom lip attached. His eyes did not zoom in on the little pink flesh. Not at all. “Care to join?”

“I feel like our meetings of being less than appropriately clothed have exceeded their limits for a lifetime.” Eyes darted all over the scenery. 

“It's just a swimming costume.”

“And this is just a jog or so I thought,” he bit back. Maybe he was coming off as a jerk but that's what he was. 

“It was. Then I wished to cool down. Frankly, you should take my advice.” She eyed him. 

“Why?”

A finger pointed at his chest. He looked down and like he was aware of before but somehow had forgotten until now, he was drenched. Sure, she did have a point. But he was not going to risk the exposure of feasible skin to skin contact. He tried not to think of what that would do to him. Better to keep every single piece of clothing on his person. Nor was he prepared to take a dip. The water did seem inviting as well as the company...wait- no!

“Aye, I own a shower.” 

Hannah rolled her gorgeous eyes. “Live a little.”

“No...um...that's okay. I think I'll just head back.” 

Instead of answering with words, she dove into the crashing sea. His eyes scanned to make sure she surfaced. When she did, he really fancied he left. Breaking through the calm water, Hannah bobbed a little in the water, slicking her hair back. She stood to break free. There were a lot of beautiful things in his life. The first time he saw Tess, holding Daisy, getting promoted. He had to set on the fact that she is one of those things. Water droplets practically clung to her figure, and the thought of a movie scene flitted across his brain. The surrealism of it was incredible. 

He really needed to leave. 

“A real life fly trap. Haven't seen one of those since the Royal Botanical Gardens,” A giggle zipped out. 

His mouth closed so fast. “I have to go.”

“Oh?” He could have swore he heard disappointment in her voice. But that does not happen for him. His imagination is in overdrive. 

“Yeah...the station is going to need me. Along with other suits-stuff!” 

Is it possible to start running backwards? He was almost there. 

“Alright...bye, Alec.” She waved at him before diving back into the ocean. 

He couldn't get out of there fast enough. A nice long cold shower would do the trick to the problem he was having. Didn't need the ocean. 

He stole another glance back, admiring the vision. 

No distractions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few months- I am so aware! However, I have been extremely busy with school and since the semester should be ending in a few weeks, I will hopefully have more time to dedicate to this story. I do have two exams and a final coming up though so I can't regulate when I will update. Thank you for being patient with me though :) Enjoy

The floor was completely flooded. The rusty, decaying pipes of his bungalow had finally been put to the test. They failed, miserably. He had come back from his beach run this morning, having a new exhilarating feeling. This was simply a fleeting moment when his trainers had been filled to the brim with foul smells and squish. Anything that had been on the floor could not be saved. The plumber was called right away. 

“Probably going to be a couple of days. I suggest staying somewhere else for the time being. Have you got somewhere?”

“Aye.”

Or so he thought. Ellie was under no conditions to take him in since she was going to be taking a holiday with the boys. Just to get out of town, she had said. Really, he should not have been surprised by the sudden lack of accommodations besides Traders Inn. Becca had greeted him with a smile. “Your old room isn't available but there's the one next to it. I'll just put you there.”

He didn't smile back. 

He trudged up the stairs with his small pack. The floorboards were still the same, creaking with every step he took. Maybe it was a sign. He never should have tried his luck in this place. He took out the key that was currently on loan for the room because he was a guest again. The thought struck him as irritating. 

Upon opening the door, he threw his pack onto the bed and sat in the chair. It wasn't the most comfortable but it would do for now. After all, this was a home for a couple of days. Paperwork had to be done, it did not matter where he was. He took out his black rims and set to work. 

~~

Sometime in the middle of the night, Alec had heard a jiggling sound at his door. It took him a full 30 seconds before he was stirred awake by the noise. He wasn't really in a deep sleep anyway. Doesn't get much sleep these days him. The door kept jiggling and he heard cursing outside of it. Slowly, he got up, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. 

Hardy tried grabbing the knob in a steady hand since it kept moving. He finally got a grip on the handle and opened the door. 

A blonde woman fell forward, one hand clutching the knob and did a bit of a swaying motion to keep upright. 

“Woah.”

Hardy grabbed her shoulders to make sure she wasn't going to fall. He took a look at her face. 

Hannah. 

She appeared to be pissed. Her eyes were glassy and her breath was combination of a slight alcoholic smell and peaches. He straightened her upright but she ended up giggling into his chest. He fought the temptation to hold her to him. Surely there was a reason she was like this. It figures that she would be staying at the inn. It was the only bloody one in town.  
“Ms. Baxter,” he pushed her up again, “is there a reason you are trying to barge in me room?” 

Hannah threw him a smile that lit up her whole face. Alec wanted to look away from how bright it was. “Oh. DI Har-Hardy, what are you doing in my room?”

He raised his eyebrow. “I am quite sure thee is wrong.”

A quick look around and her face morphed into confusion. “Quite possibly.” She scratched her curls, ruffling them up. 

The first thing that entered his head was her heels were way too high and her dress clingy enough for someone to go parading around in Broadchurch. There was absolutely no where to go besides the pub down the road or even the bar down the stairs. She probably figured that out as soon as she got into town. She was a smart woman. Maybe she had a date? No. Her date would have dropped her off. But what if she did and he didn't do the decent thing? 

The thought made him queasy. 

She was admiring her key when he refocused his attention on her. “Where is your room then?”

The key was placed in his hand. After glancing at the number he discovered it was his old room. 

What were the odds.

“Alright Ms.Baxter, let's get you to bed.” 

Her head perked up from where she had been leaning it on the frame. He winced as he realized what he said. He really needed to watch what he said more around her. All he ever did was turn into a bumbling wanker. He was never good with words. He could hear Ellie's voice yelling in agreement all the way from her holiday. 

Grabbing Hannah's arm, he guided her out of his doorway and shuffled to the room next door. Another giggle arose from her. He placed her key in her lock and opened it. As he went to move inside, a whisper of a touch was on his scruffy cheek. 

She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. It felt very soft. He wanted to lean into her palm and close his eyes. Something about her made him very on edge and then sometimes, there were moments like this he rarely felt which was contentment. He didn't understand it. “I like your scruff, sir,” she whispered. 

He blinked. “Aye?”

She moved closer to him, a dewy smile upon her lips. “Could use a trim but still...very sexy.” 

The bloody heat was probably on. He really needed to talk to Becca about getting proper air conditioning. 

Before he could do it, she yanked her hand away and wobbled into her room. He followed her to make sure she would be okay. It was his job. Hannah flopped on her bed. He almost accomplished not thinking about how he slept in that exact same bed for over a month at one point. That part of him was something he was trying to move past. 

Hannah curled her body in a semi-fetal position. She extended her legs towards him, wiggling her feet. He cracked a smile at the ridiculousness of it. She giggled again, turning her face into the pillow. The urge to brush her hair away from her face was strong. “Diiiii,” she giggled. 

He kneeled beside her side. Her heels bumped his shoulder. “Can you take them off for me? Pleaseee.”

He gulped from the request. He nodded though and slipped her heels, with all their hooks, off. 

“Thank you.”

Getting back to his feet, his hands found their way into his pockets. The whole thing was a bit awkward even for him. “You're welcome. I'm going to leave you now. Sleep well.”

As he turned he heard her mumble something. “What was that?”

“I said, that's what they always do.”

He was going to respond but she was already asleep. One last glance at her peaceful slumbering face and he went back to his own room. Maybe he'll finally have a nights rest. But his mind was more busy than ever.


End file.
